


Torn Apart (Reader Version)

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Earth Powers - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Loki's gone, Thor is a good friend, earth goddess!reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Reader learns what Thanos did to Loki. You don't take it well.A reader-insert rework of my work "Torn Apart;" reader is the deity embodiment of the earth.*spoilers for Infinity War!!!*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645987
Kudos: 25





	Torn Apart (Reader Version)

Everything was racing around you as you fought against Thanos's alien creature army alongside the Wakandan people and the few avengers among them. Even as strong, as fast, and as powerful as the you were, you were barely managing to keep up with the flood of the enemy around you; you almost couldn't seem to grow thorn bushes big enough or fast enough to keep yourself safe and to stop the stampeding horde. When the sound of thunder met your ears, though, you looked up; the sky was perfectly clear, which meant the thunder could only mean one thing: Thor. You smiled despite yourself at the sight of the blond man, and you fought your way over to him once he had landed. Not being able to often safely leave Earth meant that you had to stay behind whenever Thor and Loki had business to attend to elsewhere in the Nine Realms, usually just in Asgard. 

"Where is he?" Your voice was firm but unsure when you reached the god you'd come to see as a brother and found him without his brother. The two of you had to devote most of your attention to fighting, but you could still tell that Thor was avoiding your question, which left a sinking feeling in your gut. " _Thor_ ," you barked, turning to face the blond with a fierce expression. " _Where_. _Is_. _He?_ " you demanded, feeling yourself begin to tremble; deep down, you knew what the God of Thunder's answer would be, but some part of you was convinced that there was another explanation for the absence of the God of Mischief. 

With a grimace, Thor turned around to fully face you, his closest friend, who he had come to see and care for as a sister, his expression mournful and voice strained as he spoke. "He's.." he began quietly, it paining him to have to say the words aloud. "Loki's gone. Thanos... he killed him."

_He's gone. Thanos killed him._

_He's gone._

_Gone._

The words echoed in your head as everything else seemed to stop. Your knees buckled, and as you hit the ground, you let out a scream, and the whole country of Wakanda shook. Fissures opened in the dirt, swallowing up swaths of the army and leaving the Earth Mother's allies scrambling to stay on steady ground. Something inside of you had broken, and you were certain nothing would ever be able to repair it; your other half had been taken from you, and you could not imagine carrying on without him. 

"I'm going to kill him," you roared, standing once again and harshly scrubbing the tears from your cheeks as you looked up at your found brother, who was staring at you with a mixture of shock, fear, and understanding. "Show him to me. I'll destroy him." Thor simply nodded, and the two of you returned to fighting off the remainder of the army. 

Shortly thereafter, you sensed a new presence suddenly appear in the forest near the battlefield, and it was too strong to be anyone but the Mad Titan. Without a thought, you whirled in that direction and took off; you _would_ exact your revenge on the man that had taken your world from you, and you would not regret it. You eventually found him, attempting to steal the Mind Stone from Vision, though Wanda was managing to hold him off for the moment. 

"Thanos!" Your eyes blazed as you stalked towards the purple giant, dismissing Wanda and Vision without so much as a glance. Thanos turned when he heard his name called, though it was clear that he had no idea who the woman approaching him was. 

"Who are you?" he asked, his expression subtly amused by this tiny human that dared oppose him. That amusement was short-lived, though, as there was quickly a vine thicker around than his arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to be kneeling on the ground, the woman now staring down at him. 

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see," you hissed. As you continued to stare at him, your vines securely tethering him to the ground, growing and tightening as he struggled, you watched as Thanos realized what was happening to him. He began to writhe as the pressure built inside his skull from the plant now growing in his brain, until it was over with a sickening _pop_ sound, and his body went limp. 

"I told him he'd die for that," Thor murmured from behind you, though you didn't turn to face him. 

"That felt good," you whispered, then looked up at the taller god. "But nothing's going to bring him back. That monster still took him from us. From _me_..." The choked words had barely escaped your lips before you were collapsing into tears against Thor's chest, deflated now that your rage had dissipated. "He's really gone... I'm never going to see him again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
